Una tarde en paris
by murosakii no neko
Summary: -me tendrás para toda la vida- ,-yo también estaré para ti toda la vida- ,-es una promesa?- ,-es una promesa-lo beso,se sorprendió un poco pero también la beso quien diría que encontraría al amor de su vida en una tarde de parís.


**konichiwa¡ jejeje aqui les dejo mi fanfic espero que les guste  
**

**Nota:los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

_**UNA TARDE EN PARIS. **_  
Era un agitado inicio de verano,todo el mundo se dirigía al aeropuerto y el trafico había sido un infierno pero logro llegar,sasuke uchiha se dirigía a abordar su avión rumbo a parís a pasar el verano con su hermano itachi,le parecía estúpido tiene 21 años pero su padre lo obligo según el para convivir con su hermano,seria un viaje largo le preocupaba que una alguna chica loca que fuera su fan se sentara a su lado pero para su suerte no fue así,se coloco sus auriculares y comenzo a cerrar lentamente los ojos para quedarse dormido.

* * *

Por fin logro salir de la que era su casa pero a hinata hyuga le parecía mas una prisión,su padre la mantenía encerrada ya que según el  
no quería que las personas supiera que su hija mayor era una deshonra,aunque ama a su hermana menor hanabi sabia estaría bien ,se dirija  
a casa de su amado primo neji el único que estuvo con ella mientras lloraba consolándola,pero antes pararía a desayunara una cafetería.

* * *

Después de quien sabe cuantas horas por fin había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de parís listo para salir.

-_favor de bajar del avión_-al oír esto tomo su maleta y se dirija a la salida.

-_mierda_-

Sentía las piernas entumidas al bajar las escaleras y caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto,al estar en la acera comenzo acaminar por las calles de parís,entro a una cafetería para desayunar ya que la comida del avión era un asco queria tomar un café caliente todavia se sentía adormilado y sobre todo no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tanto.  
Comenzo a buscar una mesa en donde sentarse y recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada y su vista se paro en una mesa del fondo donde estaba una chica de cabello azulado y corto,tes blanca y ojos perlados que tenia un vestido azul que la hacia lucir muy hermosa por primera vez se sentía atraído por una chica ya que normalmente era al revés,al cruzar su mirada con la de ella sintió algo que no se supo explicar y aquello lo hizo empezar a caminar hacia ella no perdería oportunidad de conocerla nadie se resistía al encanto uchihay esa no seria la excepción,se acerco a ella confiado,para llamar su atención jalo la silla que estaba frente a ella.  
-_¿puedo sentarme?_-

Hinata lo vio sorprendida como un chico como el querría sentarse con ella,es muy apuesto ojos negros,cabello azabache y tes blanca sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

-_c-claro_-sasuke tomo asiento y vio acercarse a una camarera que no apartaba la vista de el.

-_¿que te traigo?_-dijo en un tono coqueto que hizo que sasuke se fastidiara.

-_solo un café_-frió como siempre sasuke solo veía a hinata,la camarera se fue un poco decepcionada.

-_perdón por eso_-

-_ahh no te p-preocupes_-

-_te iras de viaje cierto_-

_-s-si pero me iré vivir con mi p-primo_-

-_y cual es la razón si se puede saber_-

-_bueno pues es una h-historia larga,n-no quisiera quiero que pierdas el tiempo c-conmigo_- tenia que desahogarse aunque fuera con un completo extraño

-_tengo mucho tiempo_-

-_b-bien pues_...-

La ojiperla le contó que cuando murió su madre,su padre se volvió frió con ella y prefería a su hermana menor,un día se harto y le pregunto a su padre por que la odiaba tanto y el dijo que con solo verla recordaba a su madre y recordaba que no supo cuidarla y por eso murió.

-_entonces por eso vas a irte a vivir con tu primo-_

_-si,ya no soportare mas-_hinata dejo escapar una lágrima,el azabache la limpio y le acaricio la mejilla.

_-ven acompañame-_se levanto tomando su mano,no soportaba ver a alguien tan linda como ella llorar

_-¿a donde vamos?-_

_-a un lugar especial_-los dos se dirigieron a la entrada de un parque,sasuke le tapo los ojos a la peliazul.

-_no veas,es una sorpresa_-cuando le destapo los ojos pudo ver un hermoso jardín lleno de flores.

-_es hermoso_-

-_sabia que te gustaría ven acompañame_-

Toda la tarde la paso con esa chica,había pasado el día mas feliz de su vida,esa chica es fantástica un poco timida pero por nada del mundo la dejaría ir no le había pasado eso desde el día que se fue la chica que mas amo en su vida.

-_me tengo que ir se me hace tarde_-la voz de la ojiperla lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_-oye espera te volveré a ver-_

_-si estas dispuesto a esperarme si-_

_-esperarte?-_

_-si,yo y mi primo nos iremos a estudiar artes a Italia y regresamos en seis meses- _Sasuke quedo en shock seis meses es mucho tiempo pero no importa por que estaba seguro que ella lo valía.

-¿_donde te espero?_-

-_aquí en este lugar en 6 meses a las 3 de la tarde-_el azabache la tomo de la cintura  
junto sus labios con los de la peliazul por unos minutos para que después lo rompiera

-_me tengo que ir_-

-_te estaré esperando,no tardes mucho_-

-_no lo haré pero promete que me esperaras_-

-_por supuesto que si_-la chica le sonrió,tomo su maleta y salio corriendo de aquel parque.

-_mierda_-recordó que su hermano,lo mataría por llegar tarde pero ella le provoco sentimientos que no sentía en mucho tiempo y no le importa si tiene que esperar 6 meses,la volvería a ver esperaría mas si fuera necesario.

Después de una larga espera había llegado el día,volvería a ver a "la chica azul" le decía así por que no le había podido preguntar su nombre,  
se dirigía al parque donde se citaron,después de conocerla decidió irse a vivir con su hermano después de todo el siempre lo trataba de convencer con eso,se acercaba la hora ,de caminar comenzó a correr se alegro al ver la entrada del parque y se apresuro a entrar,quiso llegar temprano así que se sentó en una banca esperaría a que llegara,se entretuvo viendo el paisaje por un tiempo y miro su reloj eran 5:30 parecía que no llegaría hasta que un chico rubio de ojos azules y una gran sonrisa se le acerco.

-_disculpa tu eres sasuke uchiha-_

_-si soy yo-_

_-ella esta por allá te esta esperando_-

Corrió a donde le señalo el chico rubio estaba en el kiosko,cuando la vio sintió que se le iba el aliento y como no si es hermosa pero era diferente de como recordaba,ahora tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura y tenia un vestido blanco que dejaba ver su perfecta figura aun se preguntaba como es que nunca vio la figura de esa chica pero no ahora no tenia importancia fue acercando hasta quedar enfrente del kiosco subió los escalones por impulso se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda sorprendiéndola.

_-te estaba esperando_-hinata sintio como se le erizaba la piel al sentir el cálido aliento del chico.

_-yo también sasuke_-el nombrado se sorprendió como aquella chica sabia su nombre,según recuerda jamas le dijo su nombre,soltó a la chica y se puso frente a ella.

-_como es que sabes mi nombre?_-

-_todavía no me reconoces verdad?_-

-_reconocerte_?-

-_si_ _reconocerme_-

-_dame una pista_-

-_recuerdas por que te golpearon en tercer grado_-

-_golpearme...!espera tu eres-_

-_si soy hinata_-la abrazo,recordó que ella fue su mejor amiga de la infancia la conoció por que los chicos de grado mayor la molestaban y el la había protegido desde ese día se volvieron inseparables hasta que ella en quinto grado se mudo a parís.

-_oye y como me reconociste en la cafetería y como el chico rubio supo que era yo?_-

-_la primera vez que te vi no te reconoci pero cuando desempacaba mis cosas me encontré con una foto donde aparecíamos los dos juntos por eso te recordé,no has cambiado mucho y ese chico te reconoció porque vio una de mis pinturas_-

-_hiciste una pintura mía_-

-_si la hice pero después te la muestro que te perece si vamos a comer algo_-

-_me parece bien vamos_-

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de parís tomados de la mano hasta llegar al restaurante que tenían mas cerca,al entrar sintieron todas las miradas del lugar sin darles importancia se sentaron en la mesa que estaba mas apartada y un apuesto chico se les acerco

-_que te traigo hermosa_-el chico miraba a hinata de una forma que a al uchiha no le gusto.

-_quiero una ensalada_ -el chico vio a sasuke de mala manera.

-_y a usted que le traigo_-

_-lo mismo que a MI novia_-el chico asintió un poco decepcionado y se fue.

-_con que ahora soy tu novia_-

-_perdón pero ese sujeto no te quitaba la mirada de encima_-la peliazul pudo notar los celos del azabache pero se quería asegurar

-_es bastante apuesto_-

-_hmp si tu lo crees veo que no tienes muy buenos gustos_-

-_si es bastante apuesto pero no se compara contigo querido novio_-dijo hinata entre risas mientras el ojinegro se sonrojaba

-_pensándolo bien tienes muy buenos gustos_-

-_sabes quisiera hacerte una pregunta¿por que me esperaste seis meses?,es decir ni siquiera me conocías_-

-_pues es algo que aun no se,cuando te bese tuve sensaciones que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo_-

-_hace mucho tiempo?_-

-_si,veras yo a los 19 años tuve una novia llamada karin,la ame con toda el alma pero yo me fui un año aun siendo su novio y cuando regrese __me dijo que a quien amaba era a mi mejor amigo,me destrozo el corazón desde entonces todas las chicas con las que e estado solo han sido_  
_de una noche pero tu eres..alguien especial_-

_-creo que nos pasa lo mismo_-dijo con un poco de nostalgia

-_cuentame_-

_-cuando yo tenia 16 me quise suicidar porque mi padre me había dicho que estaría mejor muerta y muchas cosas mas,estaba destrozaday cuando intente saltar de un edificio alguien me detuvo era el me dijo que esa no era la manera de solucionar mis problemas y que la mejor manera era desahogándome con alguien y eso hice,le conté a gaara todo lo que me pasaba y tenia razón desde ese día siempre estaba conmigo y así lo comencé a querer,cuando le confesé lo que sentía el me correspondió y por primera vez en mi vida fui feliz,hasta ese día como mi papa _  
_es dueño de una gran empresa tenia muchos enemigos y un día que fiestera el aniversario de la compañía a mi y a gaara se nos había hecho tarde así que nos fuimos en el auto de mi padre,comenzamos a acelerar y nos dimos cuenta que no tenia frenos,gaara dijo que abrirá la puerta y cuando la abrí me empujo fuera de el y vi como el auto explotaba y el aun estaba adentro fue horrible y desde ese día sentía un vació en el pecho pero cuando te volví a ver ese día ya no sentía ese vació es como si jamas lo hubiera existido ese vació_-

Hinata no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al recordar al pelirrojo pero al instante las limpio y volvió a sonreír.

-_quieres ver tu cuadro?-_

_-claro-_

_-ven vamos a mi casa ahí tengo la pintura-_

_-esta bien vamos-_

Para no tardar tomaron un taxi,hinata vivía en un edificio con varios departamentos,al entrar subieron las escaleras al tercer piso y  
fueron a su departamento,cuando abrió la puerta el azabache vio un cuadro cubierto por una sabana.

-¿_esa es la pintura?-_

-_si quería que fuera una sorpresa_-la ojiluna quito la sabana y lo que el vio lo dejo en shock era como verse en un espejo eran idénticos,sonrio de medio lado.

-_tan apuesto soy_-

-_si lo eres_-dijo entre risas.

-quieres algo de tomar-

-un vaso de agua esta bien-

-_en un momento te lo traigo_- al ver que la chica estaba distraida se acerco a ella y la rodeo de la cintura con sus brazos.

-_según recuerdo dejamos algo pendiente ese día_-la peliazul se sonrojo al recordar a que se refería pero se dio vuelta para quedar frente al azabache y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

-_entonces no hay que perder tiempo_-  
juntaron sus labios en un apasionado beso los dos tienen la necesidad de probar sus labios después del ultimo beso y sabían que no se iban a separar después de encontrarse.

* * *

Estaba mas nerviosa que nunca,comenzaba a hacerse tarde y todavía no estaba lista.

_-se esta haciendo tarde_-

-_lo se hinata pero quieres llegar a tu boda con el cabello hecho un desastre_-

-_esta bien sakura pero donde esta in_o-

-_ya se fue,!ya estas lista¡ vámonos-_

Las dos chicas salieron como alma que lleva el diablo,las esperaban en la iglesia por suerte no estaba muy lejos de hay le dijeron  
al chofer que acelerara cosa que hizo,cuando llegaron todos ya estaban adentro esperando se quedaron paradas en la puerta donde estaba  
neji esperando.

-_las estábamos esperando,sakura entra eres la dama de honor que falta-_

-_esta bien_-la pelirrosa entro corriendo a la pequeña capiila y comenzó a sonar la música de la marcha nupcial.

_-te ves hermosa hinata-_

_-gracias neji tu tambien te ves muy apuesto_-

-¿_estas lista?-_

-_eso creo-_

_-entonces entremos-_

_-neji-_

_-que sucede hinata-_

_-no me dejes tropezar-_

_-jamas lo haria-_

Hinata tomo el brazo de neji y comenzaron a caminar al altar,todos se giraron para ver a la novia,podía escuchar los murmullos que decían que se veía hermosa,dirijo su vista al frente donde estaba ese chico que amaba tanto sasuke,al llegar al altar neji le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo su mano y se la dio a sasuke,no presto atención a lo que decía el sacerdot solo a aquellos ojos negros.

_-uchiha sasuke aceptas a hyuga hinata como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-_

_-por supuesto que si-_

_-y tu hyuga hinata aceptas a uchiha sasuke como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-_

_-claro que si-_

-_en ese caso los declaro marido y mujer,puede besar a la novia-_

Los dos se miraron y después se unieron en un beso,solo estaban ellos dos y nadie mas al separarse el ojinegro todavía no creía que aquel ángel sea su esposa,se veía hermosa tenia el cabello recogido pero con algunos mechones de pelo suelto,el maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos perlados y su vestido resaltaba su perfecta tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por la iglesia y cuando salieron les comenzaron a aventar arroz,entraron al auto que los esperaba y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

_-te ves preciosa sabes ahora soy el hombre mas envidiado de toda parís-_

_-tu también te ves muy apuesto-_

_-estas lista para la fiesta?-_

_-si pero quisiera que solo estuviéramos nosotros-_

_-yo también,mi primer día de casado y no pasare mucho tiempo con mi esposa-_

-_ya llegamos hay que salir_-Salieron del auto y hay los esperaba neji y sakura.

_-entren ya esta la recepción_-

Suspiraron,despues de la aburrida recepcion fue la fiesta,al entrar al salon la pista estaba despejada preparada  
para el primer baile de los novios comenzó a escucharse "the only exepcion" la canción del vals,los novios caminaron hasta quedar en el centro de la pista para comenzar a bailar,hinata no pudo contener las lagrimas por suerte el maquillaje era a prueba de agua.

_-tan mal bailo?-_

_-no es eso lloro de felicidad-_

El azabache tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su esposa y la beso apasionadamente al separarse por falta de aire escucharon los aplausos  
de los invitados.

Para sasuke la noche fue larga,desde que bailo con hinata no volvio a estar con ella,solo la veía bailar con los invitados,iban rumbo a la que sera su casa,ella tuvo que ir en otro auto por el vestido,al ver la casa suspiro estaba agotado,estaciono el auto y tomo las llaves de la casa para abrir la puerta pero para su sorpresa ya estaba abierta,entro pero no vio a nadie y se dirijo al jardín trasero hay estaba,sentada en el cesped observando la luna,tenia un hermoso vestido blanco,quedo hipnotizado por esa imagen hasta que reacciono y se acerco a ella.

-_hay que entrar hace mucho frió-_

-_esta bien_-entraron tomados de la mano,la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el.

-_por fin te tengo para mi solo-_

_-me tendrás para toda la vida-_

_-yo también estaré para ti toda la vida-_

_-es una promesa?-_

_-es una promesa-_

Lo beso,se sorprendió un poco pero también la beso quien diría que encontraría al amor de su vida en una tarde de parís.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo gracias por leer y perdon si hay mala ortografia estoy trabajando en eso jejeje**=)

****


End file.
